<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сквозь годы by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147591">Сквозь годы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru'>Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло время, и Пайнсы решили снова навестить отдаленный городишко. А Пасифика пытается разобраться в себе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сквозь годы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>июль 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не сказать, чтобы Пасифика ждала этого. Но каждый день поглядывала на календарь, где красным маркером был обведен первый день лета. Светлые мысли придавали сил, которых ей очень не хватало в последнее время. Каждодневная рутина в кафе у одноглазой Сьюзан нагоняла тоску. После периода несправедливости и раздражения давно пришло смирение.<br/>
Поздние весенние деньки привлекли молодежь, которая теперь частенько ошивалась у кафе. Пасифика машинально поставила подпись в журнале посещений и нацепила потертый фартук с парой въевшихся пятен. Над ухом жужжала Дори, тараторя последние новости, успевая при этом припудриться и подготовить несколько заказов.</p><p>— Эй, шпана! А ну-ка нечего столы таранить! Валите на улицу! — отвлеклась она на пару школьников.</p><p>Пасифика мельком глянула на них и схватила поднос. День выдался жарким, поэтому напитки были нарасхват.</p><p>Дождавшись обеденного перерыва, девушка достала из сумки книгу, прихватила заранее подготовленный охлажденный сок и устроилась на лавочке в тени деревьев. Толстый фолиант с отваливающимся корешком и не всем комплектом страниц отягощал не только руки, но и мозг. После получаса войны с новыми понятиями и формулами, ее прервала Дори.</p><p>— Мороженщик приехал, а у нас лед закончился. Придется повторно на склад заехать. — посетовала она.</p><p>— Да брось, потом завезут — со вздохом Пасифика захлопнула книгу.</p><p>— Что читаешь? Ух ты, решила подучиться? Неужели в институт собралась? — усмехнулась напарница и, достав сигарету, закурила. — На какие шиши?</p><p>Пасифика заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо и поджала губы. Она сняла с указательного пальца перстень и стала ловить солнечных зайчиков. Единственная вещица, напоминавшая о былой жизни в огромном особняке.</p><p>— Уж разберусь как-нибудь — заявила она — Я точно не закончу как эти раздолбаи с вечерней смены.</p><p>— Похвально! Правду говорят, главное настрой! — похлопала по плечу Дори. — Может и мне позубрить? Эх!</p><p>Она затушила сигарету и потянулась.</p><p>— Пора возвращаться.</p><p>***<br/>
Заканчивалась первая неделя лета, когда Пасифика осилила этот том и взяла в библиотеке новый. Из-за каникул школьников работы в кафе прибавилось, а значит времени на подготовку стало меньше. Но, несмотря на это, девушка почему-то улыбалась. Искренне и счастливо. Это время года приносило с собой необъяснимое вдохновение на новые свершения.</p><p>Одним из таких свершений должно было стать сегодняшнее мероприятие для абитуриентов в институте. Пасифика давно планировала съездить туда и наконец выкроила выходной.</p><p>Отработав часть смены, она переоделась и поторопилась на автобусную остановку. Сверяясь с часами, девушка высматривала нужный номер маршрута.</p><p>К остановке подъехал желтый замызганный автобус и распахнул скрипучую дверцу. Пасифика еще раз взглянула на часы и снова подняла глаза. И остолбенела. По ступеням спускались до боли знакомые фигуры, которые Пасифика, да что там, очень многие жители этого городка, узнали бы с первого взгляда.</p><p>— Ты представляешь! А еще я ей ответила, что...</p><p>Девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами запнулась, наткнувшись взглядом на Пасифику. За ней размеренным шагом вышел высокий парень со знакомой шапкой. Он тоже притормозил, проследив за взглядом спутницы.</p><p>— Пасифика? Пасифика! — девушка кинулась на шею старой знакомой. Пасифике же показалось, что от таких объятий ее печень точно поменялась с селезенкой. Она с трепетом обняла в ответ.</p><p>— Мэйбл? Какими судьбами? — пробормотала она.</p><p>— Наконец смогли к вам выбраться! — возбужденно затараторила Пайнс. — Мы в хижину Дяди Стэна, пойдешь с нами?</p><p>Пасифика наконец смогла отойти от шока и теперь старалась вернуть свой уверенный вид.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет.</p><p>Девушка пошла с ними, попутно разглядывая изменившихся близнецов. Волосы Мэйбл еще отросли, стали заметны грудь и бедра. Но на ней все так же красовалась яркая футболка с принтом и множество побрякушек в виде браслетов, колец и подвесок. Диппер же, помимо того что перерос свою сестру сантиметров на десять, еще и сильно возмужал. На лице была заметна щетина, плечи оказались неожиданно широкими, а взгляд спокойно задумчивым. Появилась непринужденность в движениях, и голос с хрипотцой звучал немного незнакомо. Все это сильно бросалось в глаза и поэтому Пасифика смотрела, не отрываясь. Мэйбл ее тормошила, рассказывая о своих приключених в средней и старшей школах, которые по своему большинству сводились к поиску парня.</p><p>Пасифика поймала себя на мысли, что ее раздражает вальяжная походка Диппера. Бесит этот расслабленно независимый вид некогда нерасторопного и занудного мальчишки. Куда вдруг подевалась его неуверенность? Хотя больше девушку пугало исчезновение ее собственной уверенности. Что разозлило ее еще больше. Поэтому, когда друзья подошли к Хижине Чудес, Пасифика не знала, стукнуть ли ей чем-нибудь по голове Диппера, себя или этим чем-то заткнуть болтливую Мэйбл. Хотя, именно это раздражение вернуло девушку в форму.</p><p>— Ну, как видите, у нас тут мало что изменилось — она махнула рукой в сторону магазинчика.</p><p>— Это даже здорово — улыбнулась Пайнс.</p><p>Она рванула к обветшалому домишке и распахнула дверь.</p><p>— Дядя Стенли, дядя Стэнфорд, мы приехали! — заорала она вглубь помещения. С ее пути тут же посторонились несколько посетителей. Послышалась ругань, и к ним вышли двоюродные дядюшки. Не те люди, с которыми можно прилично провести День Благодарения, но засидеться до темноты в чаще леса в поисках Чупакабры — вполне.</p><p>— Сорванцы, а вы подросли! — Стэнли заключил в объятия племянников.</p><p>— Поторопитесь, скоро обед. Зус как раз поехал за пиццей — сказал Стенфорд.</p><p>— Пицца! — обрадовалась Мэйбл.</p><p>— Венди тоже здесь? — оглянулся Диппер.</p><p>— Нет, у нее сегодня выходной — отмахнулся Стэнли. — Завтра выйдет.</p><p>Мэйбл повернулась и, наконец, вспомнила про Нортвест.</p><p>— Пасифика, ты ведь останешься на обед? — предложила она.</p><p>— У меня еще дела — ответила девушка. Но, вспомнив про упущенную возможность съездить в институт, передумала.</p><p>— Оставайся! — настаивала Пайнс.</p><p>— Хорошо. — улыбнулась Пасифика. Стэнли подозрительно на нее глянул, но промолчал.</p><p>Вскоре послышался рокот мотора, и к Хижине вырулил Зус. Его небольшой скутер с трудом умещал груз в виде десяти коробок с пиццей. Мэйбл с восклицаниями кинулась приветствовать друга.</p><p>Во время обеда компания обсуждала новости и вспоминала былые деньки. Поедание пиццы в кругу знакомых, почти близких, людей, привело Пасифику в замешательство. Она провалилась в атмосферу воспоминаний о том самом лете, когда ее жизнь безвозвратно изменилась. Но ей было приятно увидеть в Мэйбл никуда не девшиеся доброту и позитивность. На Диппера же девушка почему-то старалась не смотреть. Откуда-то появлялось чувство беспомощности, которое прочнее заседало с каждым взглядом, а уж это ощущение Пасифика ненавидела всеми фибрами души. Поэтому, когда выдался момент, она выскользнула из комнаты вслед за Стэнфордом.</p><p>— Простите! — обратилась она.</p><p>— Да? — мужчина сложил грязную посуду в раковину. Тут же посыпались вилки, со звоном ударяясь о жестяную поверхность.</p><p>— Я решала примеры из сборников. Можете проверить? — Пасифика выудила из сумки тетрадь и протянула мистеру Пайнсу. Тот вытер руки и, согласившись, присел в кресло, зашелестел страницами.</p><p>— А я пока посуду помою! — не зная куда себя деть, решила девушка.</p><p>— Не стоит, мы губки не купили.</p><p>— Мне не привыкать — вздохнула она, вспоминая горы посуды в кафе и дифицит моющего имущества.</p><p>Почему-то грудь сдавило, а в глазах защипало. Такие простые слова, а на душе такая тоска по давно забытой отческой ласке. Поджав губы, она принялась яростно натирать тарелки.<br/>
Домыв последний стакан, она подошла к Стэнфорду.</p><p>— Вот тут и тут ошиблась в вычислениях, а здесь использовала не ту формулу. Но в целом довольно неплохо- похвалил он, тыкая в страницу, исписанную красивым почерком с легким наклоном влево.</p><p>— Спасибо. — поблагодарила девушка и забрала тетрадь.</p><p>— Ты давно к нам не заглядывала. Как дела у Ленивой Сьюзан?</p><p>— Неплохо — улыбнулась Пасифика.</p><p>Они вернулись в гостинную, где уже шла речь о ночном караоке. Диппер отказался и, прихватив походную сумку, скрылся на чердаке. Дядюшки тоже поспешили ретироваться. Поэтому на ночную тусовку остались только Мэйбл, Зус и Пасифика. Пайнс врубила аппаратуру и поставила новый хит очередного бойз-бэнда. Зус яро подпевал, явно неплохо ознакомленный с текстом.</p><p>— А твое пение улучшилось — заметила Пасифика, когда последняя нота растворилась в ночной тишине.</p><p>— Конечно! Ведь когда-нибудь я стану... суперзвездой! — Мэйбл развела руками над головой.</p><p>— Тогда дальше я! — Пасифика отобрала микрофон.</p><p>Марафон продолжался до рассвета, пока близняшка не отрубилась у монитора, а Зус не пошел на поиски еды.</p><p>Оставшись в привычном одиночестве, но с более уютной атмосферой, Пасифика достала учебник, тетрадь и вышла на еще сырую террасу. Расположившись на деревянном нестиле, который со скрипом прогнулся, она углубилась в познание такой страшной и пугающей вещи как "Алгебра".</p><p>Спустя какое-то время послышалось копошение и на террасу вышел Диппер. Заметив Пасифику, он подсел рядом и заглянул через плечо в ее тетрадь. Девушка почувствовала, что нервничает. И чего ему дома не сиделось?<br/>
Она попыталась найти в нем хоть какую-то черту прежнего Диппера. Узнала его складку на лбу, когда он морщится, его надутые губы и непослушную челку.</p><p>— Ты тут неправильно решила.</p><p>— А? — опомнилась девушка и тут же поругала себя за витание в облаках. Пора уже сосредоточится. Допустила такую глупую ошибку!</p><p>Чувствуя, что щеки начинают гореть, она захлопнула учебник и отложила тетрадь.</p><p>— Просто я устала!</p><p>— Тогда иди в дом, выспись.- сказал Пайнс.</p><p>— Не хочу! — он еще будет указывать, что делать!</p><p>Диппер пожал плечами и углубился в чтение своей книги.</p><p>И откуда в нем столько самоуверенности появилось?! Пасифика, понимая, что уже дрожит от повышенной влажности в свежей утренней прохладе, назло себе самой открыла другой учебник и погрузилась в чтение. Сонно зевнув, она медленно переворачивала страницы, перечитывая абзацы по пять раз. Кажется, там было что-то про параллелограммы.</p><p>Проснулась Пасифика от сводящего кости чувства. Попа болела, а руку она почти не чувствовала. Тряхнув затекшей конечностью, девушка выпрямилась. С плеча съехал плед, а Диппер справа сладко потянулся.</p><p>— Долго же ты спала — устало проговорил он.</p><p>— Ты что, все это время сидел тут? — попыталась прояснить ситуацию, уточнила Пасифика.</p><p>— Иначе бы проснулась от удара головой об пол. — усмехнулся он.</p><p>— Спасибо — буркнула девушка.</p><p>Диппер почесал затылок и уставился куда-то вдаль. По тропинке к Хижине Чудес шла Венди.</p><p>— Ну, я пошел.</p><p>Пасифика кивнула, но парень уже покинул насиженное место и не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>Девушка поспешно собрала свои вещи и зашла в дом. По дороге на кухню она пнула все еще спящую Мэйбл в бок и скинула учебники в сумку. Стэнфорд уже раскладывал яичницу по тарелкам. Стэнли воровато оглядывался, остерегаясь претендентов на завтрак, поэтому, когда девушка вошла, что-то стал бурчать под нос.</p><p>— Я тоже буду — сказала она, подтверждая худшие опасения Пайнса.</p><p>— Не зарься на чужую еду! — возмутился дядюшка.</p><p>— Вы мне проигрыш в гольф задолжали — невозмутимо напомнила Пасифика.<br/>
Стэнли только фыркнул.</p><p>— Что с тобой поделаешь.</p><p>Тут вошла сонная Мэйбл и подвинула Стэнфорда.</p><p>— Будешь яичницу?</p><p>— Неа, кажется у нас пицца со вчера осталась.</p><p>— Пицца? — где-то из глубины помещения донесся голос Зуса.</p><p>— Только мне! — крикнула в ответ Пайнс.</p><p>— Оу — расстроился здоровяк.</p><p>— Ну ладно, для тебя найдется кусочек!</p><p>Радостные крики сопровождали глухие звуки падающих предметов.</p><p>Доев яичницу и помыв за собой посуду, Пасифика вышла в магазинчик. Там уже сновали редкие посетители, выбивая подешевле ненужное барахло. За кассовым аппаратом стояла Венди, о чем-то увлеченно болтая с Диппером. Она в своей ленивой манере облокотилась на столешницу и смеялась над очередной историей парня. Пайнс же всепоглощенно вещал о своей жизни дома. Его выражение лица отличалось от того, с каким он вчера отвечал Пасифике за обедом. Хоть его расслабленная поза не изменилась, но в глухом низком голосе слышались новые нотки, которых раньше Нортвест не замечала. Она вспомнила то лето. И все поняла. То его смущение при симпатичной Венди, тот его румянец и неловкий взгляд снизу вверх. Только в этот раз было по-другому. Теперь Диппер выше ее на пол головы, и теперь Венди с интересом всматривается в его лицо.</p><p>Почему-то Пасифика почувствовала неприязнь. К этой ситуации, к этому взгляду карих глаз. Она поморщилась и, резко развернувшись, покинула помещение. Подобрала сумку и направилась к выходу.</p><p>— Ты куда? — высунулась голова Мэйбл в дверном проеме.</p><p>— Гулять! — не оборачиваясь, бросила девушка.</p><p>— Приходи к обеду! — напоследок крикнула Пайнс.</p><p>Злая, Нортвест остановилась и перевела дыхание только в парке. Да что за дела? Почему она так злится? Где ее привычная расчетливость? Ей хотелось сквозь землю провалиться за свое поведение. Но этот идиот!...</p><p>— Нет, это я — идиотка! — обреченно заключила Пасифика.</p><p>Знакомые дорожки из гравия и множество цветочных клумб сопровождали потерянную девушку вглубь парка. Мысли роились пчелиным ульем, цель которого - объяснить непонятные чувства, засевшие внутри.</p><p>Когда Пасифика в седьмой раз прошла цветущий клен, делая круги по парку, она чуть не врезалась в кого-то.</p><p>— О, Пасифика — Пайнс явно пребывал в приподнятом настроении. — Гуляешь? Я с тобой! Будешь мороженое?</p><p>Девушка исподлобья буравила его взглядом, готовая придушить судьбу собственными руками за такие вот сюрпризы.</p><p>Проигнорировав ее молчание, Диппер достал из пакета запакованный рожок и всучил Нортвест. Та нехотя разорвала упаковку. Парень тоже достал себе порцию. Выкинув упаковку, он направился вниз по тропинке. Пасифика вышагивала следом, чувствуя себя обязанной за мороженое. Они остановились у фонтана, где Пайнс бросил монетку в воду.</p><p>— Еще как-нибудь приеду.</p><p>Тут Диппер отвлекся и отклонил мороженое, сделав роковую ошибку — растаявшая сладость капнула на юбку Пасифики, оставив внушительных размеров пятно.</p><p>— Ай! — возмущенно взвизгнула девушка.</p><p>— А? Ох! Прости! Черт. Извини, мне правда жаль... Кажется, у меня были салфетки... — Пайнс стал рыться в карманах, вытаскивая на свет весь хлам, скопившийся за долгое время: фантики, жвачку, мелочь, стразы, тайком содранные с майки сестры, спички.</p><p>Наблюдая за происходящим, Пасифика улыбнулась. Такой Диппер больше ей нравился. Заботливый и немного неуклюжий.</p><p>— Ничего, все равно собиралась покупать новую — успокоила девушка.</p><p>— Точно? Ну ладно. — Пайнс неловко провел по волосам.</p><p>Он снова дернулся, оглянувшись, словно кого-то искал. Пасифика вопросительно уставилась на него.</p><p>— Мы тут с Венди договорились встретиться. — пояснил Диппер.</p><p>Пасифика скривилась. И снова.</p><p>— Бесишь. — рыкнула она.</p><p>— Что? — недоуменно спросил Пайнс.</p><p>— Вырос, а мозгов не прибавилось. — еще тише прошипела девушка.</p><p>— Да чего ты вдруг? — попытался наладить контакт Диппер.</p><p>— Идиот! — уже рявкнула Нортвест и, пока не передумала, шагнула навстречу, схватила парня за ворот кофты и поцеловала.</p><p>Спустя пару мгновений она отстранилась и, чувствуя на щеках румянец, развернулась и убежала, оставив опешившего Диппера у фонтана. Парень облокотился на прохладную поверхность камня. В его голове сейчас творился полнейший хаос.<br/>
В этот момент на дорожку вышли Венди и Робби.</p><p>— Диппер, ну что, пошли? — окликнула его девушка.</p><p>Пайнс, выйдя из транса, уставился на Робби, собственнически обнимавшего Венди. И, запрокинув голову, закрыл рукой глаза.</p><p>— Диппер, все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Венди.</p><p>— Да, но, кажется, у меня появились дела — как-то грустно усмехнулся он.</p><p>Пара удивленно переглянулась.</p><p>— Привет, Робб, рад был повидаться, увидимся позже! — Пайнс отсалютировал и скрылся в зелени парка. Вслед ему неслись возмущения Робби.</p><p>Пока мысли окончательно не растерялись и не спутались, Диппер помчался искать светлую макушку девушки с запачканной юбкой. Рассуждая, куда могла скрыться девушка, Пайнс направился к Хижине Чудес, но ее там не оказалось. Оббежав знакомые места, он решил еще раз поискать в парке. Когда уже начало темнеть, пропажа нашлась. Одинокая фигура на одной из отдаленных скамеек. Забравшись с ногами, Нортвест читала какой-то учебник. Только вот, похоже, с момента раскрытия, дело не продвинулось: на шершавой бумаге виднелись высохшие пятна влаги.</p><p>Диппер осторожно присел рядом. Заметив подрагивающие оголенные плечи, он, вздохнув, стянул ветровку и накинул на девушку. Та чертыхнулась.</p><p>— Чего приперся? — вполне живым голосом спросила Пасифика.</p><p>— Это я у тебя должен спросить. Зачем ты меня поцеловала? — наполовину насмешливо, наполовину серьезно ответил парень.</p><p>— Низачем — передразнила Нортвест.</p><p>— Нет, ну правда, почему? — не отставал Диппер.</p><p>— Нипочему — Пасифика резко обернулась и замерла. Смущенное лицо Пайнса вызывало странные эмоции.</p><p>— Ненавижу, когда так. Ты со всеми добрый, отзывчивый. Если не хочешь, чтобы люди себе чего напридумывали, веди себя более формально. — буркнула девушка.</p><p>— Вот как — рассмеялся Диппер и вновь взъерошил волосы. — И все же зачем...</p><p>— Не знаю! — прервала Нортвест. Ее щеки и так уже пылали, а теперь ей казалось, что у нее поднялась температура. — Похоже... Я тебя люблю.</p><p>— Похоже? — поднял брови Пайнс.</p><p>Девушка спрятала лицо в ладонях. Диппер вздохнул. Пытаясь преодолеть неловкость, они подбирали слова. Не выдержав тишины, заполнившей пустоту, парень решил первым. Он взял Пасифику за руки и притянул к себе, обняв. Частое и сбивчивое дыхание девушки придавало ему уверенности. Он наклонился к шее и вдохнул ее запах. Отметил ускоренный темп своего сердца и стушевался. Стали всплывать давние сны о девушке с блондинистыми локонами и скверным характером.</p><p>Пасифика сложила руки на его спине, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Когда ей это удалось, она слегка отстранилась, разглядывая лицо парня. В сумерках его лицо казалось мрачным, но растерянный взгляд и красные щеки утверждали обратное. Тут же перед глазами всплыл образ двенадцатилетнего смущенного Диппера. Умилившись представшей картиной, Пасифика радостно воскликнула и, обхватив за шею, снова прижала к себе.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе... За все... — в порыве эмоций высказала она.</p><p>Теперь очень неловко чувствовал себя Диппер. Но, ощущая растекающееся по телу тепло, он набирался уверенности. Он вырвался из пылких объятий девушки и, обхватив ее лицо ладонями, поцеловал. Пасифика немедленно ответила, схватившись за кофту парня, где-то в районе плеча.</p><p>Отстранившись, он наклонился и прошептал тихое, недавно осознанное и такое смущающее "Люблю...".</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Под свет неоновых огней и уличных фонарей вышли Диппер с Пасификой, держась за руки.</p><p>На порог выскочила близняшка, уставившись на парочку.</p><p>— Чего это вы такие счастливые? — изумилась Мэйбл.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто лето обещает быть интересным — заметил Диппер.</p><p>— Караоке? — спросила Пайнс.</p><p>— Караоке. — согласились они и зашли в дом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>